


Piece of Paper

by casanddeanlovecock (casblewdeanintheimpala)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casblewdeanintheimpala/pseuds/casanddeanlovecock
Summary: What Cas thinks will be one of the best days of his life is flipped on its head by one sentence.





	Piece of Paper

“Dean Winchester, will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?” Castiel was slightly trembling and his eyes were becoming glassy.

Dean’s eyes were flicking back and forth as if he were watching ping pong and he was wringing his hands; he seemed nervous, and not in a good way. “Cas, I love you so much, but I can’t marry you.”

Even a blind man could see how Cas’s demeanor completely shifted. His shoulders slumped and tears began to fall. He honestly believed Dean would accept. They had been dating for the past five years. They were acquaintances in college but didn’t start dating until they ran into each other at a club. And now. Now Cas didn’t even know if they were to last another five years. Why would Dean say no?

“Uh. O-okay.” Cas stood up and shoved the ring back into his pocket. “Okay. Well, I-I’m just gonna go. You know, give you some space.”

As he turned to leave, calloused fingers gently touched his forearm and slid down to interlock with his fingers. “Cas, wait. The only reason I said no is because of me.”

“Please, Dean, don’t give me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ speech. That’s the last thing I need.”

"I wasn’t going to if you’d just let me finish. Why would I need to marry you, huh? To show my love for you? To show my commitment to you? To show you that I will only ever love you for the rest of my life? Don’t I do that every day? I did not need a piece of paper to allow me to show how much I love you.“ While speaking Dean is shedding silent tears without realizing. "You want rings? We’ll get rings. Let everyone else know I’m taken by the most amazing man in the world. But, marriage is not something that I think we need. I know I am committed to you and you to me. I know that I will forever be with you.”

Sobbing, Cas leans into Dean and kisses him. So much love and devotion and passion is poured into this one kiss. With this kiss, Cas knows that he does not need to marry Dean to be happy. He’s already as happy as he could possibly hope to be.


End file.
